


The Trap in a Trap

by Diana_Prallon



Series: The Four Faces of The Godess [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had bound the mighty Sir Gwaine in chains, but there was no stopping to his mouth, the words coming from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap in a Trap

"You missed me" he said, cocky, and she shook her head.

"You think too highly of yourself" was her reply. "Is Arthur giving classes on that to his new knights as well as training them?"

The knight laughed, honestly amused, and she hadn't expected it.

"Arthur has nothing to teach me on those matters."

Morgana couldn't avoid a smirk.

"I can't imagine that he likes that. Nobody likes a smart ass, least of all Arthur."

"No, he doesn't – but you do."

One thing that Morgana soon learned to lament she hadn't learn was a spell to shut someone up. She had bound the mighty Sir Gwaine in chains, but there was no stopping to his mouth, the words coming from it. She was supposed to be in control, but even when he wasn't speaking; his smirk told her he was having the time of his life.

Of course, she could still remember a time in which every man in Camelot would dream about being bounded by Lady Morgana, but in the current situation, it unsettled her little.

"You wish" she said, finally, trying to sound untouched by his comments.

"I  _know_. That's why even when I'm shackled you won't come close to me again – although you always got quite close last time we met."

"You are so arrogant" she said, and she knew she sounded like the girl she had been, but she couldn't care.

"It's one of my many charms" he agreed, with a smile.

Morgana moved her hand, causing him pain, and he hissed but smiled again as soon as it stopped.

"You should be scared."

"I was never good at this" he said, turning his head to the left. "If you meant to kill me, you would have already killed me. If you want information, you already know that even your worst techniques won't work on me. And if I'm a bait for a trap… Well, than I seem to be a bad one – the kind that works both ways."

Morgana merely raised her eyebrow.

"How so?"

"You still won't come near me."

And damn him, he was right.


End file.
